Star Pendant
by Summer Days And Summer Nights
Summary: Bella's parents have died and she is sent off to live with her older brother. What she discovers is a whole world she never knew about. Demons? Powers? And what the heck is a Shadow Hunter? Bella is thrown into a world she had never known but has always belonged to. She has to come to terms with her destiny before it's too late to save the people she has grown to know and love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella could not remember a moment where she didn't admire her star pendent. It had belonged to her mother at one point, and her mother had worn it the night she died. Since her death the pendent had sat in Bella's jewelry box, but now she ha it around her next. Bella's brother had called and said that she was going to be move and live with him in England. Since she was housed in an orphanage Bella didn't object to the move. After all she didn't have any family living in the states.

Bella held her pendent between her thumb and pointer finger. It was in the shape of a star with diamonds covering the front, and was roughly the size of a quarter. A thin silver chain aloud Bella to wear the pendent around her neck. From the moment she put it on, she felt a sudden peace and strength pulse through her body.

Bella nervously shifter her weight from each foot. She had just got off her plane. She was nervous to be in a country that she had never been to before. After all she was certain England was going to be different then the states. But it was too late to turn around because she was waiting in an airport in England looking for her brother.

A crowd of people were gathered at the pick up section not to far from were Bella stood. She hoped that her brother was among that group of people.

Bella quickly grabbed her bags and made her way to the crowd. There was an obnoxious amount of people at the airport for a Tuesday. Bella had to push her way through them. At one point she was shoved so hard that she almost fell right on her face.

Eventually she made her way to where she thought her brother might be. She saw other passengers meeting up with their family members or friends, but her brother was no where to be seen.

Bella tightly clutched her pendent in her hands, trying to calm herself down.

Her brother would be here. It's not like he would leave her stranded in a country that she hadn't been to before. The crowd around her soon started to get smaller and smaller until Bella was the only one standing there. Minutes continued to pass and still hadn't found her brother. She made her way to a near by bench and sat down. A tall man entered the room and looked around trying to find someone. After a couple seconds passed his eyes found Bella and he stopped looking and froze. He immediately made his way to Bella.

Bella squirmed in her seat as the mad neared her until he finally stopped right in front of her.

"You Miss Swan?" His voice was deep, heavily accented. He was tall and was wearing a dark pair of jeans with a leather jacket. His long black hair was hiding his eyes. His eyes were the oddest color. They were a mixture of a dark grey and brown. Bella tried to fight against the urge to grab her pepper spray out of her bag and run, but he knew her name. And who would know her name except someone who knew her brother, too?

"Yes?" Bella's voice squeaked out.

"You're brother Nathan Swan sent me to escort you to his home. If you would follow me."

"Where is he?" Bella demanded, but the man had already started to walk off. Bella quickly grabbed her bags and tried to keep up with the man's long strides.

He moved though the small crowd of people quickly not even bothering to see if Bella was behind him. People move aside, mutter about the rude way he was pushing passed them. Bella tried to give them apologetic smiles for the way the man was acting, but she only received glares in return.

Finally they made it outside the airport. Bella was surprised when they came up to a long black limo. The man quickly when to open the door to the limo, and almost instantly two women came out.

Bella slowly made her way to the women. Just like the man they seemed…odd. One was very tall and skinny. She was wearing what seemed to be a summer dress. Her long grey hair was braided and left to hang over her left shoulder. The second woman was short and very plump. She too was wearing a summer dress, but had on pink gloves on her hands. Neither woman looked to welcoming as Bella came near.

"Isabella Swan," said the tall one. "It's very nice to have finally met you. My name is Mrs Night, and this is my sister Mrs Dark. Your brother sent us to take you back to his home."

Bella was confused, after all Nate never mentioned that someone was going o pick her up. "Where is Nate? Why didn't he come himself?"

Mrs Night motioned for the man to get something from the limo. "Dear Nate was unable to get you at the moment. He sends his apologies and would like for me to give you this letter."

Mrs Night grabbed the letter from the man and handed it to Bella. Bella grabbed it and turned away from them to read it. It was a short letter saying how Nate knew Bella would be angry with him for not coming himself, but he trusted Mrs Night and Mrs Dark. 'They seem scary, but they've been like mothers to me. They'll take care of you Bellaria.' Bella could tell that the letter was certainly from Nate. It was his handwriting and her was the only one to ever call her Bellaria. Bella quickly swallowed away any out she had and turned back to the sisters.

"Alright," Bella put the letter in her back pocket. "Should we get going?"

Mrs Dark gave a small smile. "Very well, Steve grab Miss Swan's things and put them in the back for her." She snapped her fingers and the man, Steve, went over to Bella and grabbed her things. Mrs Dark them put her hand on Bella's shoulder. "Come along child. Let's get going before it begins to rain. We don't want you to catch your death out here now do we?"

The sisters laughed as they pulled Bella into the limo.

Steve jumped into the driver's seat and started to pull away from the curb. Bella watched as they grew farther and farther away from the airport. She clutched her pendent in her hands as she began to get a feeling that maybe these sisters weren't who Nate told her they were.

* * *

***Summer Days And Summer Nights**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

8 weeks later

"Miss Swan, Mrs Night and Mrs Dark would like to see you in the north tower."

Bella set down the book she had read. She knew that it was almost time to go again. She looked up to see Madeline standing at the entrance of her small room, or rather her prison. She would come to Bella's room each day around this time with a message from the sisters.

The first few days Bella would refuse to listen to the sisters when they requested her presence. Bella would tell Madeline this and she would leave her room, only to come back fifteen minutes later to give the same message. Again Bella would refuse to go with her. But instead of leaving Madeline would grab and drag her kicking and screaming to where the sisters were waiting.

This had happened for the first few weeks that Bella had been held prisoner. Eventually she realized that she was only waiting energy that could be used for different things.

"I'm coming Madeline." Bella ruefully got off her cot and made her way to the door. Before leaving Bella turned to look at the small room that had held her prisoner for the past five weeks. There wasn't much in it. A small desk and chair were up against a window, the window had bars on the outside to prevent Bella from escaping. Her cot was pushed against a wall and a small lamp was sitting in the middle of the room, providing her with the only little light that she had. Bella had letters hidden in the drawers of the desk. She had been writing them to Nate each night, tell him what had occurred each day. She couldn't send them to him because she had no idea where he was, and Bella knew that. She wrote these letters to keep herself sane in her prison, hoping that one day she could maybe, just maybe give them to her brother.

Finally Bella turned away from her room and followed Madeline to the north tower where the sisters were waiting. Bella couldn't help but wonder how old Madeline was. 19? 25? She didn't look that much older then herself. Madeline had the same eyes as the man Steve, dark grey and brown. They looked lifeless and Bella couldn't look straight at them without getting a feeling of depression.

As they made their way to the sisters, Bella reached for the pendent that was still hanging around her neck. She wasn't sure why the sisters didn't take it from her. After all they took all her other stuff. When Mrs Night tried to grab the pendent she quickly dropped it and cradled her hand as if it had been burned. After that the sisters never tried to take the pendent again. Bella was of course happy about that. The pendent always reassured her that there was a possibility that everything would be ok.

Madeline led Bella down a long dark hallway, passing room after room, until they came up to the north tower. The door opened and Madeline didn't hesitate to enter. As usual the sisters were sitting behind the large desk.

"Sit down, Isabella." Neither woman looked up as she sat. Minutes passes in silence. Bella sat quietly looking around the large plain room.

Mrs Night was the first to look up. "Leave us now Madeline." Madeline nodded and turned towards the door. "And shut the door behind you."

Mrs Dark motioned for Bella to come near with her short chubby hard. "Come here child."

Mrs Dark held something small in her hand. Bella leaned forward to get a better look. It was a small knife with a simple design on the handle. It was fairly new and looked like it hadn't been used much. On the edge of the blade there was dried blood. The person who last had this blade must have been in some sort of trouble.

By now Bella was used to the sisters handing her things. Things that had once belonged to someone: a single shoe, a woman's necklace, a gun, and even a plain white under shirt with blood covering it.

"Take the blade now," Mrs Night said. Her patience was quickly going away. "And tell us what happened."

Bella reached for the blade and remembered the first time the sisters asked her to 'see'.

Bella did not know what to do. Mrs Dark gave her an old book and told her to 'see' and tell the story behind it. Bella thought she meant that she was exposed to read the book to them. So she opened it and began to read aloud. Seconds after she began, she heard Mrs Night give a frustrated shout. And then Bella was pushed to the ground and slapped.

Mrs Night stood over Bella. "No you stupid girl don't read the damn book. Tell us of the owner. The one who read from the book, The one who held it until the moment they died."

Bella's body was shaking from fear. "How am I exposed to do that? It isn't even possible!"

Mrs Night groaned in frustration and turned to her sister, "are you sure she is the one?"

Bella looked to she Mrs Dark nodding her head slowly and looking right back at Bella. "calm yourself sister. Yes I am sure that this is her. As you know her parents sheltered both her and her brother from their world. She hasn't been taught to use her power. We will just have to show her."

Bella wanted to cry at that moment. She didn't understand anything they said, nor did she want to learn what they were going to teach her.

At the beginning Bella refused to listen to what the sisters were teaching her. She didn't care if she was going to be beat. After a few days Mrs Dark told Bella that if she didn't listen to her the her brother would die. Mrs Dar then handed Bella her brother's watch, the one that had belonged to her father. It was covered in blood, but she recognized it. It was Nate's.

From then on Bella learned everything the sisters wanted her to learn. She took every potion they gave her. Eventually they gave her the book again and told her to imagine a million strings floating out of the book. She was then to find the brightest string and grab on to it with her mind.

It took Bella weeks to finally be able to find and grab the string. The first time she did, she passed out from the power that flowed through her. When she gained consciousness Mrs Dark was standing over her.

"You did well today Isabella," She had said. "Very well."

Since that day Bella's ability to 'see' had been easier. She still didn't understand how and why she was able to do this, and how the sisters knew she had this power. All Bella did know was every time she did it was another day her brother was alive.

Now as Bella took the blade in her hand she looked for the brightest string. She found it quickly and concentrated on joining its memories with her own. Finally she was sucked into the blade's last memory.

The blade was pulled out of its owner's pocket. It was being held tightly. Its master's palms were sweating and he was breathing quickly. The man was running from something. Finally he stopped and held the blade in front of him. From the shadows a large creature emerged.

The man's breathing quickened even more. "Get away from me you demon!"

The demon laughed, and moved closer to the man. "You're scared aren't you?" Its voice was deep and dripped with death.

The man dropped the blade out of shock and ran for it.

The beast slowly walked up to the blade and picked it up. Then suddenly, like a flash, the demon was in front of the man. He screamed, fell to the ground, and froze with fright.

The demon again laughed at the man. It walked over to him and held the blade over its head. "Isn't it sad that you're going to be killed by your very own blade? Right young shadow hunter?"

The man screamed as the demon thrusted the dagger into his chest. Bella was pulled out of the memory hearing the echo of the demon's laugh.

Bella fell to her knees breathing hard. She didn't know what anything that she saw meant. There was no such thing as demons. And what in the world was a shadow hunter?

Mrs Dark and Mrs Night sat waiting for Bella to catch her breath. A few minutes passed and Bella was now able to talk.

"What did you see?" The sisters asked.

Bella shook her head. "None of it made sense. I don't know why it's any use to you."

Mrs Night show out of her chair and grabbed Bella by the throat with both hands. "What have we told you girl? When we say tell us we mean tell us now. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious brother now do you?"

Bella gasped for breath and clawed at Mrs Night's hold on her. It didn't take long until she started seeing black dots come into her vision. Right before Bella was about to pass out Mrs Night dropped her.

She fell to the ground and hit her head against the concrete floor. Her head was throbbing and Bella was having a hard time staying conscience. Faintly Bella heard Mrs Night and Mrs Dark scream in anger as a loud explosion went off.

She then heard a masculine yell, followed by more yelling and screaming, and then silenced by a single gun shot. Bella didn't know what was happening but tried to get away. She managed to get up on to her knees before her body again fell to the ground.

I was then at that moment that Bella was surrounded. She tried to fight the arms that were touching her, but she was too weak. Then she saw a man's face. He had the most beautiful green eyes Bella had ever seen and he oddest color of hair. The beautiful man was looking down at her. The last thing she heard was, "You're safe now." And then she was drowning in a pool of darkness.

* * *

***Summer Days And Summer Nights**


End file.
